On The Road To Mercy
by Mwyaoi
Summary: La route, le deuil, et Dean qui continue à vivre sans aucun repère solide. Et toujours la route, mais cette fois la recherche du pardon et d'une place à trouver, pour un ange qui ne l'est plus tout à fait. ( Destiel )
1. The Road So Far

**Titre :** On The Road To Mercy

 **Auteur :** Mwyaoi

 **Disclaimers :** Sadly, il n'y a que cette fanfiction dans l'univers de Supernatural qui sort de ma petite tête, personnages et tout le reste viennent des saints créateurs de la série.

 **Couple :** Destiel ( Dean x Castiel )

 **Rating :** Y'a mention de sang et de chairs putréfiées. Le **rating M** est justifié ici

 **Résumé :** La route, le deuil, et Dean qui continu à vivre sans aucun repère solide. Et toujours la route, mais cette fois la recherche du pardon et d'une place à trouver, pour un ange qui ne l'est plus tout à fait.

 **IMPORTANT :** ** _A LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER LA LECTURE ( SINON VOUS NE COMPRENDRIEZ RIEN AMIGOS ) :_** _cette fiction ne suit aucune saison en particulier. Je n'ai pas fini la saison 11, bien que je sache ce qui s'y passe, et donc j'ai décidé de la sauter dans l'intrigue, oubliez les Ténèbres, oubliez, juste : oubliez. Revenez à la saison 10 et dîtes vous que le problème a été réglé et qu'on est passé à autre chose. Si je devais donner une époque je dirais qu'elle se déroule dans un avenir nébuleux qui se résume à au moins deux ans. Voilà, vous êtes prévenu._

 **Donc, voici ma _première fiction que je publie_. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de rythme pour la publication des chapitres. Je viens de commencer donc je posterai régulièrement, mais je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je suis capable de pondre cette histoire donc tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est " _veillez mon blog pour être au courant des nouvelles, abonnez-vous ou venez prendre contact_ ", y'a pas de mal, je m'y sens très seule.**

 **En ce qui concerne cette fanfic, j'insiste, une à deux chansons seront présentes ou au début du texte, ou à la fin. Elles sont très importantes. Je peux comprendre que vous ne voulez pas les écouter ou que ça tombe sur des trucs qui ne vous plaisent pas. Mais j'écris avec la musique et des fois ça influence mon écriture selon l'ambiance ou les paroles. Pour cette histoire, j'ai choisi un thème musical relatif à la série, des choses que vous y avez entendu, des choses que je vous ferez découvrir. S'il-vous-plaît, si vous pouvez le faire, écoutez-les pendant ou avant la lecture. Parce que ce n'est pas seulement ce que j'écoute moi, mais des chansons qui iront forcément avec l'intrigue, les sentiments, les évènements. Je pense même faire intervenir des chansons directement dans le texte certaines fois. Elles font partie du texte autant que la bande son fait partie de la série ( et vous savez à quelle point la musique est importante pour Dean ).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Introduction  
**

 **{ Titre de la video :** "Dean's Family Dedication Theme" - Supernatural (Piano) **de** Piano Horror **sur** YouTube ( version longue du "Americana" de la bande son de Supernatural qui intervient aux moment très « familiaux ». **}**

* * *

 **The Road So Far**

 _La route a été longue._

 _Et si l'histoire s'achevait ici ?_

 _Après tout, il ne reste que quelques pages._

 _Je suis sûr qu'avant de te condamner à brûler avec elles, tu saisiras ce stylo, et même encore que tu imprimeras tes mots sur le papier._

 _J'espère vraiment que tu le feras,_

 _Toute la famille attend de savoir ce que tu as à dire._

* * *

Dean parut se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Le pauvre décor que représentait sa chambre autour de lui - qu'il reconnut brièvement grâce aux armes fixées aux murs - tanguait sans relâche. Son corps lourd ne parvenait pas à trouver la force de se redresser. Sa vision glissait sous ses paupières, ne réussissant pas à les garder ouvertes, lucides. Tout était flou, tout bougeait trop vite. Il ne comprenait pas... Ne comprenait rien... Ne se souvenait pas... Où était-il ?... Non. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Quand...?

Son souffle éreinté se faisait de plus en plus rapide et il sentait l'angoisse montante à travers lui, ses joues se serrèrent pour former des perles aux coins de ses yeux. Mais lorsqu'il voulut les essuyer, il remarqua qu'il était incapable de bouger ses bras. Ses membres lui semblaient endormis et son bras droit le faisait souffrir à chaque petite contraction. Au sommet de l'horreur, il tenta de pousser un cri, mais n'entendit qu'un misérable gargouillis sortir de sa bouche.

Une ombre au-dessus de lui vint brouiller son mince champ de vision. Bleu, noir, beige et rose. Il en vit suffisamment pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une paire d'yeux, de cheveux, d'une peau pâle et de lèvres qui s'agitaient pour lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait à entendre. Une main se posa sur son visage agité et le calma. On lui parlait. Mais il n'entendait que des voyelles : le son de la lettre "i" et "u". Le visage s'éloigna de sa vue et se pencha vers chacun des côtés de sa tête, puis répéta. Dean n'entendit rien la première fois mais comprit la deuxième fois, à droite de son visage, que le "i" était pour "Dean" et le "u" pour "chut". L'individu sembla percevoir la différence entre les deux côtés aussi car il le regarda un instant, les deux tâches bleues centrées sur Dean, et dit tout simplement tout près de son oreille : "Dors". La main caressa quelques secondes son visage et sous la douceur du geste, le chasseur ferma les yeux, épuisé. Confiant son entière existence à l'étranger qui le surplombait alors qu'il n'avait aucune espèce d'énergie pour se battre, et il retomba dans les limbes du sommeil.

Le deuxième réveille fut le plus rude. Lorsque le rayon des lampes au-dessus de lui lui écrasa la rétine au point de disperser la douleur dans tout son crâne. L'intérieur de ses oreilles lui faisait mal : il semblait à la fois rempli d'air et vide de tout son. C'était l'impression la plus étrange et la plus douloureuse qu'il ait jamais ressentit à cet endroit de sa tête. Une sensation d'acidité le saisit dans la gorge et aussitôt il se sentit nauséeux. Il mourrait de faim, sans doute. Et si Sam l'avait ramené ici avec de la nourriture, il se sentirait évidemment beaucoup mieux.

Son premier réflexe fut de se lever pour la cuisine, mais au souvenir de son précédent réveil, son bras gauche le lança d'une incroyable douleur de tout son long. Il tenta de tourner la tête pour regarder son membre, malgré les risques de vomir la bile au moindre mouvement et ce qu'il découvrit l'effraya au point où il ne ressentit pas son propre cri traverser ses lèvres. Il hurla pendant quelques longues secondes, même s'il ne pouvait l'entendre que très faiblement, avant qu'on ne vienne le plaquer au matelas en forçant sur son épaule valide.

« Calme-toi Dean ! Tu es brûlé au troisième degré sur la moitié du corps ! Il ne faut pas que tu bouges. » hurla presque le brun dans son oreille valide.

Il en avait entendu assez pour comprendre, et tout d'un coup il se souvint de tout. L'usine désaffectée. Les démons. Le souffle puissant qui étouffait l'air. Le bâtiment entier... Sam... Le feu et le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles alors qu'il chutait sur le gravier chaud.

Il ne se souciait guère plus maintenant des larmes qui coulaient en désordre sur son visage et même si cela brûlait davantage les cloques qui s'étaient formé sur tout le côté gauche de son crâne, jusqu'à sa joue. Il ne se souciait pas non plus d'être défiguré par l'explosion qui avait emprisonné Sam au milieu des flammes. Et il ne s'entendait toujours pas gémir le nom de son frère entre les sanglots, l'explosion l'ayant rendu à moitié sourd.

Il détestait ce _connard_ de traître qui se tenait devant lui. Castiel. Qui aurait pu le laisser crever mais qui n'en fit rien parce qu'il préférait le voir à demi-vivant, tant qu'il soit vivant quand même. _Récupérons les restes_ , pensa-t-il ironiquement, _prenons tout ce qui reste des Winchester_. Un corps à moitié fonctionnel, et foutons-nous de savoir s'il souffre ou pas, foutons nous de savoir _s'il va bien_. Devant le brouillard que formaient les larmes dans ses yeux il croisa ceux du brun, bleu comme rien d'autre ne pourrait l'être. Et il pensa très fort au mot "salaud", même si sa surdité l'empêchait de savoir s'il venait de le dire ou si sa pensé n'en était resté qu'une. Mais s'il le dit, alors l'autre ne lui répondit rien et se contenta d'essuyer très minutieusement le visage mouillé du chasseur avec un chiffon propre. Dean ne vit même pas venir le coup lorsqu'il lui enfonça un liquide bleuâtre entre les lèvres en les lui forçant. Et dans le silence de la chambre, Castiel s'en alla en laissant Dean le maudire.

Dean ne résista pas longtemps aux antalgiques que Castiel avait sûrement dû trouver dans la pharmacie du bunker et se réveilla une troisième fois dans sa chambre. Il ne se sentait plus dans le même état comateux qu'auparavant et sinon un gargouillis à l'estomac, il ressentit un léger progrès physique rafraîchissant. Il tenta de mouver son bras, se préparant à la douleur cuisante des brûlures qui rongeaient profondément sa chair, et s'étonna de ne rien sentir d'autre qu'un faible picotement. Il était capable de bouger jusqu'au bout des doigts sans aucune difficulté. Il jeta un œil à son corps sous la couverture, il était recouvert de bandages ensanglantés qu'il n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué, il y en avait même un qui entourait son crâne. S'agitant sur le matelas dur pour s'asseoir, il réalisa qu'il était capable d'entendre les légers sons des draps rêches qu'il provoquait à chaque mouvement. Il entendait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de ce progrès, ses oreilles ne le faisaient plus autant souffrir, mais la joie que cela lui apportait n'égalait pas les derniers souvenirs douloureux qui précédaient son arrivée au bunker.

Dean était maintenant assis sur son lit, rejetant les couvertures emmêlées. Ses pieds se posèrent de façon hésitante sur le sol glacé, en béton pur. Il resta là quelques minutes, habituant son corps à se tenir de nouveau verticalement. Sa tête le lançait et il ferma les yeux sous le flot d'images qui lui revenaient. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de les voir défiler devant ses paupières closes et se força à prendre une respiration lente pour se calmer et faire cesser le panorama sanglant de la dernière soirée qu'il avait vécu. Il serra fermement les draps entre ses doigts, se convaincant de ne pas se laisser aller à pleurer avant de connaître toutes les informations en détails. Et se leva.

Ses jambes incertaines lui donnaient l'impression de marcher sur des échasses et c'est prudemment qu'il traversa la chambre dans son caleçon blanc jaunit sur un côté par le feu qui avait pris ses vêtements. Il ouvrit les tiroirs à la recherche de sous-vêtements propres et en tira également un t-shirt blanc qu'il passa avec précaution au-dessus des bandages qui entouraient son torse. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte mais quelque chose le retient. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir sortir. Le faire signifiait qu'il était prêt à retrouver le bunker sans la présence de Sam. Dean n'était sûrement pas prêt à ça. Cela signifierait aussi qu'il verrait Castiel et qu'ils devraient se parler. Et que Castiel lui donnerait sans aucun doute une explication que lui-même trouverait valide sur le fait qu'il ne l'est pas laissé mourir dans les flammes. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'entendre un type croire qu'il avait raison d'avoir rompu une promesse qu'ils avaient fait Sam et lui. S'ils devaient mourir, ce devait être ensemble, pas comme ça. Pas de cette manière-là. À deux ou rien, c'était écrit. Rester cloîtré dans sa chambre lui donnait l'impression rassurante que tout était normal au dehors. Enfin, normal selon leur propre définition, avec les monstres, et le business familial. Un cocon qui sentait le désinfectant et les chairs putréfiées dans ses bandages, mais un cocon ou Sam pouvait l'attendre quelque part dans le reste du bunker, un livre ancien à la main, les yeux faisant des allers-retours entre l'épais bouquin et son précieux ordinateur devant lequel il était assis. Temps que cette maudite porte restait solidement fermée, alors Dean pouvait se permettre d'avoir cet espoir-là. Peut-être que ce qu'il avait vécu à l'usine était comme ce qu'il avait vu juste avant de quitter le purgatoire, peut-être qu'il avait imaginé la fin et que Sam était encore...

Dean se retrouva sur le cul, littéralement, lorsque la porte bascula vers l'intérieur et qu'il se vit bousculer en arrière par sa force. Il releva la tête pour lever les yeux vers Castiel. Celui-ci le regardait, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, visiblement mal à l'aise. Et il y eu cette petite chose en Dean qui le submergea entièrement de l'intérieur, comme un étau de métal chauffé à blanc se resserrant autour de son cœur, car avant que l'un d'eux puissent placer le moindre mot, il sentit toute sa rage faire bouillir son crâne et la veine habituellement invisible sur son front se gorger à bloc. Il eut un haut le cœur qui anéanti le dernier mince espoir qu'il avait désespérément gardé quand la porte s'était ouverte sur l'ange déchu. Ce dernier avait la lèvre inférieure qui remuait dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à lui dire, et ses yeux tristes et coupables fuyaient inévitablement dans le vide face à lui-même chaque fois qu'il tentait de les redéposer sur le chasseur. Mais sous l'honnêteté du silence Dean ne put s'empêcher de comprendre la cruelle vérité. Fermée ou ouverte cette porte ne le laisserait plus jamais imaginer Sam à bouquiner tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, ses trop longs cheveux châtains ramassés derrière ses oreilles et les sourcils froncés de concentration, attendant que Dean sorte de son sommeil en lui gardant de côté un petit-déjeuner pour lequel il s'était levé tôt.

L'image bien connue fut chassé de son esprit alors qu'il se répétait douloureusement l'annonce muette de sa mort dans la tête. Le temps d'adaptation était toujours difficile au début, on oubliait toujours ce qui se passait. On se demandait encore où était le membre manquant à l'appel juste avant de lever les yeux vers le bûcher en se remémorant le corps brûlant dans les flammes. Il n'y avait même pas de corps, pensait-il avec dégoût.

Ses yeux étaient de plein de larmes qui ne tombaient pas, il se sentait emprisonné entre son déni absurde et la haine qui le prit quand son prénom trembla dans la bouche de Castiel. Il remonta son visage engourdi de la contraction de ses mâchoires vers le brun, alors qu'il se tenait toujours assis sur le sol. Castiel tendait une main sûre mais crispée vers lui pour l'aider à se redresser. Tout ce qu'il obtenu fut le regard dur du chasseur, mêlant défi insolent, reproches et colère sourde.

« - Sors Castiel, grinça-t-il entre ses dents pour tenter de garder son calme.

D'entendre son nom en entier plutôt que le fidèle 'Cas' amical auquel il s'était habitué le fit hésiter, mais celui-ci décida de s'agenouiller lentement en face de son ami.

\- Dean, commença-t-il, incertain.

Dean, qui sur lequel coulaient déjà des gouttes de transpiration froide sur le visage et qui fixait le sol se força à garder ses poings crispés sur son caleçon blanc. Il aurait voulu pouvoir chasser ce visage qui le scrutait de culpabilité et de pitié hypocrite d'un honnête coup de poing, mais c'était Cas...

\- S'il te plaît, prévient-il alors que ses doigts serraient fermement le sous-vêtement pour s'éviter d'infliger les coups à l'ange déchu. Il ne voulait pas le frapper, Cas n'avait plus sa force d'antan et ne comprendrait sûrement pas.

Dean avait le regard embué, la voix faible mais grondante, les mâchoires crispées et le regard furieux et dur, fixé sur le sol pour ne pas excuser celui trop bleu et coupable de son interlocuteur. Il ferma les yeux, mais une larme s'échappa malgré tout quand une image de Sam s'accrocha à ses paupières closes. Garder les yeux ouverts, il le fallait pour empêcher le flux de sourires d'enfants qui lui venait des trente dernières années. Il ouvrit les paupières et vit du coin de l'œil le dos de Castiel, qui se remettait à peine debout. Il avait dû voir la larme, ou sinon l'envie violente de Dean de le frapper, car il se recula et se retourna juste devant la porte en murmurant tout bas.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean. »

Il ressortit de la chambre d'un pas lent sans un coup d'œil en arrière.

* * *

Dean renonça à chasser l'odeur de pourriture dans ses bandages. Il renonça d'ailleurs également au repas que Castiel glissa sous sa porte lorsqu'il s'endormit de fatigue après avoir pleuré et passé en revue toutes les photos d'enfance qu'il avait pu réunir. Il s'était couché en travers du lit, écrasant les photos au passage, whisky s'évadant d'entre ses doigts. Plus vite il s'adapterait, moins il aurait l'impression d'avoir juste rêvé.

Ses cauchemars furent atroces. Comme la plupart des nuits, il se retrouva enchaîné, de longs hameçons traversant tous les membres de son corps, puis montant et démontant un vieillard membre par membre, avec dans les mains une simple cuillère ensanglantée en métal, objet de torture incroyable si on savait y allait fortement et lentement. Il y avait ces flammes en Enfer, et il y avait le corps de son frère, monté et démonté par un autre. Avec le tronc solidement attaché aux chaînes, et les bras et les jambes se déchirant jusqu'à être totalement séparés du reste de son corps. Ils s'amusaient à les lui recoudre au mauvais endroit, pour l'effrayer. Puis à les ré-arracher. Et Sam criait, criait tellement..., il suppliait dans le vide.

L'image fut si forte qu'elle le réveilla. Dean se trouvait dans son lit, pantelant. Il suait et les gouttes salées sur son front glissaient sur ses paupières pour venir piquer ses yeux. Prit d'une chaleur étouffante, de faim et de panique toute à la fois, il chercha à tâtons la lampe de chevet et manqua de tomber sur le côté. Quand il mit la main dessus, il ne pût se retenir de se jeter sur ses bandages aux bras, qu'il arracha en vitesse. Le lit se retrouvait, de minutes en minutes tant il lui fallut du temps pour décoller le tissu de sa peau, recouvert de chairs mortes en sang et en pues. Horrifié devant le spectacle que donnaient les restes de son propres corps, Dean fut pris d'un élan de nausée, en grande partie aussi à cause de l'odeur infecte qui envahissait la pièce.

Ne se retenant plus face à l'horreur de la situation, il courut au dehors de la chambre sans se soucier des règles qu'il s'était fait promettre de respecter, et s'enferma dans la salle des douches, au bout du couloir. Le silence environnant l'angoissait alors il ouvrit l'eau de plusieurs robinets en même temps. Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir et se reconnu brièvement. Son visage... C'était la seule partie qui n'avait pas été trop abimé, à part sur un côté du front et de la joue gauche où des croûtes apparaissaient. Il avait dû être sur le ventre quand les flammes l'avaient léché. Il mourait d'envie de se doucher, de se débarrasser de tout ce sang et ce pue mêlés, d'enlever les bandages qui lui collaient à la peau, et mettre de côté toute sensation de cette nuit-là. Un autre regard vers le miroir l'encouragea à passer à l'action : il ressemblait à une momie sanglante dans un mauvais film d'horreur, ça aurait même pu être drôle, dans d'autres circonstances. Mais malgré son empressement à se glisser sous l'eau, enlever les tissus sur son corps ne s'annonça pas un moment agréable. À chaque millimètre de pansement retiré, ce qui semblait des restants de cloques se déchiraient. Ses bras, qu'il avait commencé à découvrir dans sa chambre, ressemblaient à la croute d'une pizza moisissant, dont la couche supérieure des ampoules restait scotchée aux bandelettes. On ne percevait même plus la différence entre la brûlure divine en forme de main sur son épaule et le reste des chairs meurtries par le feu. Dean, passé les élans nauséeux, découvrit peu à peu ses bras, puis ses mains, son torse ( la brûlure était essentiellement sur le dos ), et ses jambes, qu'il prit du temps à atteindre jusqu'aux pieds tant son corps lui faisait mal. Il prit soin de laisser son crâne couvert en dernier ; il n'était pas dupe, si sa peau était dans cette état après l'incendie, alors ses cheveux...

« Chauve » dit-il en fixant son crâne dans la glace. Plus un cheveu ne se trouvait sur le côté brûlé de son visage. Quant au côté droit... Le reste de ses cheveux blond foncés dont il avait toujours pris soin se détacha avec une douceur horrifiante de sa tête, comme s'ils s'étaient tout simplement décollé pendant son sommeil. La manière dont son front n'avait plus aucune limite pour atteindre son crâne était effrayante, et Dean se surprit à angoisser de voir dans les mois prochains ses cheveux pousser aux mauvais endroits, ou alors complètement frisés ou _roux_.

 _Il y a bien plus grave que ça_ , se rappela-il durement en repensant aux événements qui l'avaient laissé dans cet état.

Il abandonna son caleçon dans le tas d'ordures puantes qu'il jeta à la poubelle et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Par peur de se toucher il laissa l'eau couler sur lui. Il ne devrait même pas se mouiller, avec ses blessures, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment réagir face à des brûlures. En général, ils revenaient de leur boulot avec des plaies faites par des armes bien tranchantes, zappant l'hôpital si ça pouvait se réparer avec un traitement fait-maison. De l'alcool pur, des compresses, du fils dentaire... Mais jamais juste des choses comme ça... Il savait que prendre une douche aurait des conséquences, mais il n'était pas dans un état mental assez stable pour que ça le touche, il pouvait très bien se passer des conseils de santé. Malgré tout, un regard au sol lui permit de voir que des morceaux de peaux mortes semblaient s'enfuir vers les égouts. Un second lui fit constater la peau rose comme celle d'un nourrisson remplacer le pue et les cloques explosées qui recouvraient son corps. Largement dégouté mais agréablement étonné, il se mît à frotter les zones coupables pour faire tomber tout ce qui le pouvait. Et même si cela lui fit drôlement étrange de se passer les mains sur son crâne lisse, il ne pût s'empêcher d'être rassuré. Il n'y avait aucune raison plausible à un tel changement dans sa guérison, ce qui laissait entendre que _l'autre_ avait trafiqué quelque chose de pas normal. Mais après tout, si ça pouvait empêcher Dean de ressembler au Harvey Dent des Batman qu'il lisait petit et d'avoir une conversation avec lui, cela lui convenait de simplement accepter la situation - pour le moment.

Une serviette propre au symbole des Hommes de Lettres autour de ses hanches roses puis un semblant de pyjama enfilé, il ouvrit le dernier tiroir de sa commode et en tira le sac qui contenait quelques rares affaires de Kevin, qu'il n'avait pas donné à sa mère par culpabilité ou parce que Kevin n'y tenait pas beaucoup. Il sortit avec un peu de nostalgie un bonnet noir simple et chaud. Kevin avait dû vivre des jours froids et solitaires lorsque Garth avait quitté son poste, et Dean n'était pas habitué à ne plus avoir la couverture naturelle recouvrant le sommet de sa tête. Il l'enfila et s'engouffra dans ses draps propres, préparé aux épreuves que son subconscient aurait à affronter dans la nuit. Il amorça un mouvement vers la lampe de chevet pour l'éteindre mais sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Il devait être 3h00 du matin, bordel, et il n'avait même pas préparé une arme de secours à portée de main.

Castiel, qui se trouvait au pas de la porte, ne paraissait pas moins surpris que lui. Il le scruta et passa son regard sur son corps découvert de pansements.

« - Oh, dit-il l'air déçu en baissant les yeux.

\- J'ai pas la moindre envie de te parler, annonça durement Dean sans le regarder.

Castiel acquiesça silencieusement, sûrement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- En faite, commença-t-il en butant sur les mots qu'il murmurait presque dans le silence du bunker, je suis juste venu t'administrer la potion.

Dean leva les yeux vers lui à la mention d'une potion. C'était donc ça, une potion guérissante. Oui, l'ange déchu était censé y avoir travaillé après avoir trouvé des rapports dans les dossiers des Hommes de Lettres. Mais Dean ne savait pas qu'il avait finalement trouvé la bonne recette. Un silence de tension s'installa dans la chambre avant que le brun ne s'approche d'un pas hésitant qui fit machinalement reculer Dean contre le sommier du lit.

\- Mais tu peux la prendre seul maintenant, hésita-t-il alors que Dean le toisait d'un regard sévère et froid.

On pouvait clairement entendre qu'il éprouvait un brin de déception dans sa voix.

\- Dean...

Celui-ci détourna les yeux. Il ne souhaitait plus voir dans ceux de Castiel l'évidence même. Il savait que Castiel n'y était pour rien à la mort de Sam, mais il ne cesserait jamais de lui en vouloir pour sa propre vie à lui. Sans son petit frère à qui il avait tout donné pour que la sienne soit moins _dégueulasse_ avec lui, comme il ne cessait de lui répéter.

\- Pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive, Castiel, dit-il lentement en accentuant sur son prénom pour lui retirer l'envie de rajouter quoique ce soit. J'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes jolis discours et encore moins tes condoléances. Alors laisse-moi tranquille et tire-toi de ma chambre. »

Il leva ses yeux d'un vert acide vers le brun pour le convaincre de partir. Quelque chose en lui se brisa lorsque le visage de son ami devint livide et que les mots semblèrent se bousculer sur ses lèvres sans jamais en sortir. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui venait d'être sévèrement remis à sa plage. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était parfaitement réveillé et lucide qu'il remarqua l'air de fatigue extrême sur le visage de l'ange déchu. Dean avait peut-être abusé de la rancœur en paraissant si froid avec lui, se dit-il. Mais il était clair que si Castiel était si épuisé et qu'il atteignait son summum de tolérance émotionnel c'était parce qu'il avait dû s'occuper de lui depuis tout le temps qu'il l'avait récupéré dans les flammes. Et c'était justement de ça qu'il l'accusait.

Castiel s'avança vers la table de chevet avec le verre d'eau et le minuscule flacon qu'il tenait en passant volontairement loin de Dean, comme pour ne pas risquer de se faire agresser ou insulter. Dean suivit chacun de ses mouvements du coin de l'œil avec minutie ; Castiel semblait persister à rester solide malgré son visible épuisement.

Pas un seul regard ne se posa plus sur le chasseur jusqu'à que la porte de la chambre se referme. Dean se força à éviter de penser à la violence avec laquelle il avait traité son ami. Il but la dose de potion avant l'eau fraîche qui patientait sur la table de chevet. Il ne pût jamais savoir si la douleur amère qui serra son cœur et contracta ses mâchoires fut pour son frère ou sa propre culpabilité. Et engloutit par un mal de crâne et une nausée insistante, il tomba dans un sommeil où les cauchemars qui l'attendaient lui étaient familiers.

* * *

Les jours passaient. Deux semaines le séparaient de son réveil. Dean ne sortait pas de sa chambre si ce n'était pour se laver et manger un minimum, ou deux fois également dans la semaine où il pointa le nez au dehors du bunker après avoir entendu la lourde porte en métal se fermer, juste pour ne pas devenir fou à ne plus voir la lumière du jour. Il ne restait jamais longtemps dans les pièces communes au risque de faire une rencontre tendue. Castiel lui apportait un plat emporté à tous les repas, en le glissant dans sa chambre quand il se douchait ou qu'il dormait, mais il n'y touchait pas, préférant racler le fond des boîtes de conserve qu'ils avaient entassé dans la réserve avec Sam. Castiel avait dû apprendre à ne plus acheter qu'un repas pour eux deux, sachant que celui de Dean lui reviendrait forcément.

La dose de potion que Castiel lui avait laissée avait été la dernière. Sa peau ne laissait voir aucune cicatrice et elle était désormais aussi ferme et résistante qu'avant l'explosion, autant que lui permettait son âge, néanmoins. La moitié de son tatouage anti-possession avait disparu et ses cheveux avaient la taille d'une barbe de dix jours, mais il lui était bon à savoir qu'il ne serait pas défiguré pour le restant de ses jours. Il avait appris grâce à la radio qu'il avait passé presque dix jours dans un état de larve carbonisée avant d'ouvrir enfin les yeux. Ça lui semblait pourtant encore si proche... Presque un mois. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dean devait faire le deuil de son petit frère, mais en celle-là pourtant, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir à apporter.

Il n'avait pas pris le corps sans vie de son frère dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas conclu de pacte avec qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pas eu à défendre corps et âme son cadavre. Il ne l'avait pas juste vu s'engloutir dans un trou béant dans le sol. Voir son frère, lui dire au revoir, ça aussi lui avait été enlevé. Il n'y avait pas eu d'enterrement de chasseur. Il n'y avait pas eu de mots d'adieu. Ça lui rappelait Jo et Ellen, mortes dans les mêmes conditions. Ensemble, comme Sam et lui n'avaient pas pu l'être. À la différence qu'elles étaient préparées, ainsi que leurs amis.

Ça l'embêtait parfois, de manière parfaitement enfantine. La solitude qui s'installait chez lui avait quelque chose de familier. Ne pas être près de Sam, pour lui, n'était pas une première fois. Savoir qu'il ne reviendrait pas, par contre, le détruisait. Ne pas pouvoir parler à Castiel était plus gênant que malheureux pour lui, car malgré tout, devoir réduire tout contact humain, avec un ami qui plus est, était angoissant. Dean n'avait pas envie de lui adresser la parole, mais il souhaitait pouvoir le faire de nouveau un jour. Il ne pouvait passer sa vie à le détester alors qu'ils étaient trop proches pour cela, et il savait qu'il allait devenir fou s'il ne parlait pas à quelqu'un très rapidement. Mais pas pour l'instant, cela semblait trop proche pour qu'il soit prêt à pardonner.

Sa solitude croissante le mît sur le chemin de la recherche d'enquête. Il avait envie de quitter ces lieux, pour quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques instants où sa vie pourrait ressembler un minimum à ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Et se défouler sur quelques monstres plutôt que Castiel, qui n'avait plus aucun pouvoir pour se guérir et encaisser les coups. Il se concentra sur de nouveaux articles de presses étranges, mais ceux-ci étaient inhabituellement absents des sites d'informations. Il n'avait reçu ni mail, ni appel ou texto de chasseurs depuis des semaines. Pas d'événement étrange qui s'était manifesté dans les régions alentours. N'y croyant pas, Dean s'activa à chercher dans ses contacts un potentiel chasseur actif. Mais réalisa bientôt que les noms qui défilaient sous ses doigts n'étaient que ceux de personnes mortes depuis longtemps.

Le constat lui fit un choc et ses muscles se tendirent jusqu'à qu'il laisse son dos retomber contre le dossier de la chaise. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait jamais fait le compte de toutes ces personnes disparues ? Cela lui donna une impression étrange d'ère nouvelle, car oui, pour lui absolument tout ce qu'il connaissait avait changé de la manière la plus brusque depuis ce dernier mois. Et ne se permettant plus de s'attarder sur son deuil implacable et de lâcher la chasse, il se sentait malgré tout complètement perdu dans ce nouveau monde.

Un monde sans chasseurs et sans affaires ? Si cela existait c'est que quelque chose d'assez grand pour réunir toute espèce nuisible se préparait.

Mais comme pour le rassurer, deux jours plus tard, son portable le fit se réveiller en sursaut, comme le bruit de la sonnerie qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des siècles pouvait le faire. Étourdi par ses songes sordides, il s'activa à trouver l'appareil pour le faire taire. Qui pouvait bien appeler si tôt ?!

C'était Garth. Il avait d'abord plaisanté un peu, à sa manière. Et alors Dean n'avait pas osé lui annoncer. Il remit à plus tard le moment d'avouer la mort de Sam, quand Garth et lui se verraient, sûrement. Celui-ci avait gardé sa verve, et Dean était reconnaissant d'avoir encore quelqu'un de bien dans ce monde, même si Garth se montrait parfois très agaçant. Mais loin d'un appel de courtoisie, après un moment où le jeune loup-garou lui parla de sa petite famille qui évoluait paisiblement, il lui signala une affaire. Bien que sa meute fût en sécurité, ils avaient entendu parler d'un nid de vampires qui perturbaient la vie de loups voisins totalement passifs. Les vampires et les loups garous ne s'entendant pas, il ne voulait pas impliquer de près sa meute dans le conflit en intervenant lui-même et risquer de les conduire à de plus grands risques. Il avait alors évoqué de la famille humaine : des chasseurs. Un chasseur, pour être exacte. Ce dernier, non avertit par l'état de son cousin éloigné devenu ce qu'ils chassaient, étaient apparemment lié à cette affaire de vampires. Dean n'y comprit pas grand-chose à toute cette affaire de lien du sang mais il interpréta que Garth lui demandait - leur demandait, aux frères Winchester - d'aider le bougre dans sa chasse. Ce que Dean promit d'essayer de faire, temps qu'il avait l'excuse d'une sortie et du sang au couteau.

En raccrochant, un vide avait pris place en lui. Le fait que Garth était heureux, quel que soit son état, que ce soit son seul ami vivant - en dehors de celui avec qui il cohabitait et qu'il ignorait délibérément - mais aussi le fait que ce serait sa première chasse depuis Sam. Entendre Garth lui parler comme si Sam était à côté l'avait profondément troublé.

Il savait que les fois où Sam l'avait vu disparaître avait été dures pour son petit frère, hors celle où il l'avait remplacé par un stupide chien puant. Mais Sam s'était souvent montré beaucoup plus dur après les fois où il était censé être mort, cela lui avait visiblement pris du temps pour se reconstruire et se réhabituer à la présence de son frère. Mais Dean lui, il ne pensait qu'à passer à autre chose, car sinon la situation s'envenimait d'elle-même et trop d'images lui revenaient. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe. Il était complètement paumé. Il _devait_ sortir d'ici. Ne plus se laisser faire la grasse matinée, arrêter de se cacher dans sa chambre. Il voulait se remettre tout de suite à l'attaque, s'embaumer l'esprit d'un petit peu d'autre chose qui n'impliquait pas le visage de Sam.

À 21h00, soit exactement l'heure à laquelle Castiel se permettait d'aller se coucher, il se faufila à travers le bunker, ramassa ses affaires pour les fourrer de manière désordonnée dans son sac de voyage. Il rejoignit sa chambre, enfourna tout son matériel de chasse : plusieurs armes et balles, au sel ou simplement en métal. Une lourde hache l'attendait dans le coffre de la voiture, comme toute une ribambelle d'autres armes, mais celles-ci étaient pour la réserve - il ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps.

Résolu, fort, ou du moins il essayait de l'être, il se glissa au dehors sur la pointe des pieds, surveillant bien les dortoirs avec la volonté d'un enfant de ne pas se faire prendre en plein délit. Une bouffée d'air frais, puis deux, il se sentait libre à nouveaux. Il saisit les clés de l'Impala qu'il avait trouvé dans la mauvaise cachette de Castiel : un placard remplie de nourriture dans la cuisine, et fit chauffer le moteur. Il avait désormais peu de temps avant que l'ange déchu ne s'aperçoive de sa fuite. Il jeta son sac sur la banquette arrière, son visage dur marqué par sa volonté de fer. Il en avait marre de rester cloîtré dans ce bunker, marre de fuir la présence de Castiel, marre de ne rien trouver à faire, marre de ne pas pouvoir se reprendre en main ! Et dès que le moteur ronronna, dès que le levier de vitesse vibra dans son poing, au moment où AC/DC se déclencha dans le lecteur cassette et que son pied appuyait sur l'accélérateur, il était parti.

Sur les longues routes jusqu'au bout du Kansas. Où l'air était sec pendant l'été. Et où chaque chanson le ramenait un peu plus à la maison, que chaque note ne pouvait pas plus sonner comme quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas déjà encore vécu.

* * *

Fin de chapitre.

 _ **Note :**_

 **Que ce fut laborieux... Je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre. Je n'apprécie pas de trouver mon écriture si froide, et pourtant c'est le cas. Je me permets pourtant de me pardonner à moi-même. Ce n'est que l'introduction de la fiction. J'ai déjà choisi comment j'écrirai les autres. Mais je n'avais pas l'envie d'impliquer trop les personnages. Je voulais vous résumer les événements tout en passant sur des détails tels que les dialogues entre les persos. Pour l'instant le chapitre n'a été formé que de pâtés de paragraphes mais j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu d'avoir lu ça. Sachez que j'ai prévu de faire différent pour les chapitres à venir, tel qu'espacer un peu les paragraphes avec de longues discussions, et aussi d'avancer plus lentement dans l'histoire. Parce que le premier chapitre n'aura rien à voir avec la trame qui viendra après. Je voulais juste éviter de passer dix ans sur le début de l'histoire.**

 **Je sais aussi que certains fans se plaignent des auteurs qui éloignent Sam dans les Destiel. J'adore Sam, surtout depuis qu'il a moins de problèmes que Dean et qu'il se montre plus calme. Cependant je trouve Dean plus intéressant ces derniers temps et Castiel complètement délaissé. Et si vous vous inquiétez d'une fic sans Sam, détrompez-vous. Je veux sentir sa présence du début à la fin. Il sera là, sous une forme ou une autre. Comme un fantôme ou comme la conscience de Dean. J'ai déjà commencé à prévoir tout ça. Le truc c'est que Dean doit apprendre à vivre sans Sam dans cette histoire, à accepter la mort comme ce qu'elle est vraiment. Et vous comprenez bien que c'est impossible à faire si Sammy est là physiquement. Il sera présent oui, mais comment, ce sera à vous de le comprendre.**

 **Une dernière chose, j'ai prévu une histoire assez longue, loin de moi l'envie de mettre de la romance dès le bédut. Si vous avez eu l'impression de voir de la sensibilité niaise ici, dites-vous juste que ce n'est pas les sentiments que vous croyez. Secundo, il est possible que vous soyez un peu perdu quant à ce qui s'est passé précédemment à l'ouverture de cette scène, c'est une trame que je préfère développer dans les chapitres qui suivront.**

 _PS : N'ayant pas de bêta ( et j'ai essayé croyez-moi d'en contacter ), j'ai dû corriger le maximum de mes fautes toute seule comme une grande. Mais je DÉTESTE les fautes, alors que j'en fais, comme tout le monde, et je suis sûre que vous en avez déjà trouvé. Alors je vous invite à prendre contacte avec moi en review si certaines fautes vous démangent les prunelles et à me les signaler en précisant bien les premiers mots du paragraphe pour que je m'y retrouve. Ainsi, je vous aide à contribuer à ma fiction et à l'aider à toucher la perfection orthographique. Me montrer mes fautes m'aidera à apprendre à en faire moins. Soyez mes profs le temps d'une review et faites-moi avancer dans l'écriture afin que le lecture vous soit des plus agréable. Cependant, ce n'est pas une raison pour me déclarer au milieu d'un paquet d'insultes. Beaucoup d'auteurs refusent qu'on leur fasse la remarque et moi je vous le permets, alors faites-le avec respect même si vous n'aimez pas la fic ou la faute, merci._

 **A plus, laissez une petite trace en review sinon... j'abandonne la fic ? Haha !  
**


	2. Long Nights

_**Long Nights – Eddie Vedder ( Into The Wild )  
**_

* * *

 **Long Nights**

Il avait reçu deux jours de tranquillité loin du bunker. Dieu merci.

Il aurait pu traverser le Kansas en une journée, mais sans copilote, Dean avait ressenti le besoin de s'arrêter dormir pour reprendre des forces.

Depuis qu'il était parti du bunker dans le but de reprendre la chasse, il se sentait plus fatigué encore que lorsqu'il ne faisait rien. Peut-être parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas de juste s'allonger en attendant de décider comment reprendre sa vie en main, peut-être parce qu'il s'était reposé trop longtemps ou qu'il n'était pas remis des événements, peut-être parce que le silence que ne comblaient pas les cassettes dans l'Impala pesait lourd sur sa conscience.

Il faisait déjà nuit noire lorsqu'il s'était arrêté dans un bar apprécié par les Metalheads du coin. Pas son type, s'était-il dit. Mais deux femmes aux allures de barmaid étaient venu se coller à lui au comptoir.

Elles avaient sûrement dû le trouver misérable, là tout seul avec son bonnet ( car il refusait de le retirer temps que ses cheveux n'eut atteint leur longueur habituelle, et cela même s'il paraissait ridicule avec la quarantaine qu'il approchait à petit pas ) à triturer sa bière dans tous les sens. Les deux trentenaires, apparemment cousines, partageaient leur jolie chevelure blonde aux mèches ondulantes sur leur épaules agréablement musclées. Et bien que Dean les trouva à son goût, il fut heureux de comprendre qu'elles n'étaient là que par courtoisie, leurs rockeurs de mari vêtus entièrement en cuir matant leurs faits et gestes derrière lui. Et puis, il n'avait aucune envie de conclure ce soir.

Il passa bien une heure avec elles, à parler sans réussir à finir sa bière tant elles l'obligeaient à répondre avec leurs jolies sourires et leur enthousiasme, riant au-dessus du Métal qui encombrait le son dans tout le bar. Et quand elles lui demandèrent pourquoi il portait un bonnet à l'intérieur, Dean accepta de le remonter un peu, montrant son crâne faiblement recouvert de très courts cheveux, prétextant revenir d'un long parcours de chimiothérapie à cause d'un cancer du cerveau. Elles étaient impressionnées, évidement, car un de leur proche parent était mort de la même maladie et n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer un "vrai combattant". Et tout en leur mentant, Dean sentit son cœur se réchauffer un peu, avec toute cette musique et ces rires joyeux qui comblaient l'espace et ne le laissait plus réfléchir. Il se laissa même porter par l'invitation des femmes à rejoindre leurs maris sur une partie de poker. La plus assurée alla s'appuyer sur le bras énorme de l'armoire à glace qu'il avait déjà remarqué depuis une bonne heure, et l'autre, la moins futée des deux remarqua-t-il, enlaça un maigrichon à veste à clous, bandana et clope au bec. Il profita un peu honteusement de l'image du malade en rémission pour gagner la première partie et remporter cent dollars. Et même si ses adversaires arboraient leurs looks féroces, il n'avait jamais rencontré de gros bonhommes aussi sympas que ceux-là. Epuisé et s'avouant à lui-même qu'il n'était peut-être pas le meilleur joueur de sa famille, il ne voulut pas se risquer à rejouer la partie et fit ses adieux à l'assemblée.

Un peu amer, Dean roula jusqu'à trouver un motel et s'endormit avec les écouteurs aux oreilles, diffusant la voix douce d'Eddie Vedder depuis l'IPod de Sam pour effacer le silence pesant de la pièce.

* * *

Il y avait ces petits détails de la route auxquels il attachait une affection toute particulière. Le soleil d'un achèvement d'été qui chauffait agréablement son bras posé sur la portière alors qu'il conduisait, les routes désertes qu'il empruntait pour éviter les embouteillages, ou simplement quand une chanson s'accordait parfaitement avec le paysage. C'était calme, un peu trop certaines fois, et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là, au milieu de toutes ces habitudes qu'il aimait retrouver. Mais penser à cela le menait dans une direction qu'il ne préférait pas prendre. Alors il se contentait d'apprécier ces petites choses qui faisaient partie de son quotidien.

Le décor devenait de plus en plus morne selon les chemins laborieux qu'il prenait pour se rendre à l'adresse indiquée par Garth. Il ne l'avait pas rappelé, et puis Dean n'était pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit. S'il suivait la requête de son ami, ce n'était pas par sympathie mais pour avoir quelque chose à chasser.

Après une heure à lire toutes les inscriptions et numéros sur les boîtes aux lettres qu'il croisa dans un chemin menant à quelques rares propriétés en friche, Dean commença à être agacé. Du moins jusqu'à qu'il tombe sur le numéro **10** , surmonté d'un panneau en bois sur lequel était peint maladroitement le nom de **Ray Fitzgerald** d'un marron ignoble.

"Bingo !" plaqua le chasseur en tapant sur son volant avec fausse joie.

Il s'approcha du portail rouillé et se pencha pour pouvoir jeter un œil à la maison cachée derrière les buissons. Il ne vit pas tout de suite la bête camouflée derrière les broussailles, attendant que l'humain approche.

Avant d'entrer, Dean trouva mieux de s'identifier. Il allait pénétrer chez un autre chasseur. Garth lui avait dit que son cousin était du genre farouche, et le Winchester s'était laissé imaginer un fermier boueux l'attaquer avec sa fourche à la moindre parole de travers.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" cria-t-il, question stupide, il le savait.

"C'est Dean ! Dean Winchester. Un ami de Garth..."

Il fallait le dire, il se trouvait très _con_ de parler tout seul, devant une allée fantomatique.

"Dean Winchester ! Le chasseur qui devait passer aujourd'hui pour... Le problème de dents !" finit-il, se sentant particulièrement ridicule alors que personne ne répondait. Il ne souhaitait pas hurler l'existence des vampires à tout va.

Il tendit l'oreille, patientant le temps d'une minute qu'il regarda passer sur l'écran de son téléphone, hésita à rappeler Garth, et puis se résolut à entrer dans la propriété. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa première fois.

Il commença à escalader la grille, trouvant des failles où poser le bout de ses bottes jusqu'à arriver au sommet et s'arrêta, immobile, le regard soudain fixé dans celui vert et furieux d'un gros chien grognant de menace. Il resta dans cette position contraignante qui lui broyait l'entre-jambe pendant un moment honteusement long.

Dean n' _aimait_ pas les chiens. Disons que son expérience avec les chiens - ainsi que les bestioles invisibles de l'Enfer - ne lui laissait pas de bons souvenirs.

Et lorsqu'il voulut se reculer pour retomber à sa place et s'enfuir dans sa voiture, le chien capta son mouvement et se mît à aboyer alors que Dean poussa un cri pitoyable en s'écrasant sur le sol de peur et de surprise mêlées, juste devant l'animal montrant ses dents.

Il attendit les morsures, les griffures déchirantes et sanglantes, se protégeant en position fœtale sans se plaindre de la terre dans ses yeux. Mais c'est le son d'un fusil qu'on charge qui le ramena à lever les yeux. Et en face de ceux-ci, un canon pointé vers son visage, tenu par une ravissante jeune femme, avec de chouettes jambes, rajouta Dean en pensée avant de se raviser devant le visage autoritaire de la blonde.

"- On se lève ! ordonna-t-elle. Et exposez-moi bien vos mains.

\- Ray Fitzgerald ? demanda le chasseur, dévisageant la figure féminine tout en s'exécutant.

\- Non, Jean. Vous qui êtes-vous ? rejoua-t-elle autoritairement.

\- Jean ? Comme la jolie rousse dans... ( elle le menaça avec le fusil ). Dean Winchester. C'est Garth qui m'envoie.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, mais maintint son arme sur lui, hésitante.

\- Quel effet a le soleil sur la peau d'un vampire ? Simple mesure de vérification.

Dean sourit, question facile.

\- Aucun. Sauf de chatouiller un peu."

Elle souffla et Dean la vit avaler sa salive, le visage dur, en baissant le fusil. D'un mouvement de tête qui fit balancer ses mèches claires de l'autre côté de son visage, elle l'invita à le suivre, le chien silencieux et rassuré galopant devant.

D'une démarche stressée, elle longea un marais entouré de quelques canards qui faisaient voler leurs plumes terreuses jusqu'à que celles-ci retombent sur l'eau ou dans la boue. Dean observa les alentours, aucun signe d'un fermier, aucun signe même d'une ferme, ni de chevaux lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les boxes. L'endroit était silencieux et sinon les poules et les canards, il n'y avait aucune caractéristique d'une vraie ferme. Tout autour de lui paraissait suspect.

"- Je sais ce que vous vous dites, commença la jeune femme en enlevant le tablier sale qu'elle portait, dévoilant un débardeur et un short court sur lequel Dean évita de poser les yeux. Pas la moindre trace de bêtes par ici. Pas de vache, pas de porcs, pas de Ray, juste un chien et des volatiles, dit-elle d'un ton de reproche.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé à votre ferme ? questionna le chasseur.

Elle plongea ses mains dans un long sac de graines et Dean la suivit pendant qu'elle en lançait aux poules. Elle avait l'air exaspéré.

\- Des adolescents. Depuis un an, ils s'aventurent par groupe de trois ou quatre dans la ferme. Ça a commencé par des vaches, au départ. On en retrouvait chaque semaine dans le champ, vidé de leur sang. Ça a énervé mon père ( Dean leva un sourcil pour le lien de parenté ). Son commerce était basé sur le lait alors, il l'a assez mal prit, et quand ils s'en sont pris à notre couple de chevaux, il a décidé de se venger. Financièrement, il ne possédait plus rien pour vivre.

»Alors avec des amis chasseurs - le genre à chasser de simple bêtes ou des élans, mais qui avaient eu des problèmes semblables dans leur ferme - il a décidé sur un coup de tête de les traquer. Et le soir, il est revenu sans ses partenaires et avec du sang partout. Je ne sais même pas comment il a réussi à sortir du merdier dans lequel il s'était jeté, mais il n'arrêtait pas de parler de vampires. Au début j'ai cru qu'il délirait… il m'a raconté la mort des amis qui l'accompagnaient. C'était terrifiant, et assez conforme aux histoires des anciens du village.

»Puis ça s'est empiré ( elle prit un ton sombre ), il avait essayé de les tuer, et je suppose qu'ils ont voulu se venger de cette tentative. C'est après ça qu'ils ont décidé de tout détruire dans la ferme, juste pour l'humilier. Mais mon père ne s'est pas laissé faire. Il a commencé à avoir des contacts, et Garth lui a parlé de vous.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Dean la suivait dans la vieille bâtisse au bois mal vernis et aux multiples armes accrochées aux murs, posant son regard partout.

\- C'est à ce moment qu'il a débuté la chasse, la vraie. Il s'est renseigné sur ces créatures et a monté des plans pour tout sécuriser. Il a agrandit les barrières, rapproché et enfermé les animaux qu'il lui restait, a appris à manier la hache comme un pro de la décapitation, récitait par cœur les étapes pour bénir l'eau. Il a dressé Robbie avec des petits objets que les vampires perdaient ici de temps en temps pour qu'il nous avertisse, ou au mieux qu'il les blesse.

Elle lança une œillade au chien qu'ils pouvaient voir depuis la fenêtre et Dean perdit son mince sourire en voyant l'animal grogner au loin contre lui. Il toussa, décontenancé.

\- À propos, c'est un magnifique...

\- Doberman, compléta Jean avec une mine moqueuse. Encore désolé, je ne savais pas que les chasseurs pouvaient avoir peur des chiens.

\- Mouis, et votre père dans tout ça, rappela Dean pour changer de sujet.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que si vous êtes là d'après Garth, c'était d'abord pour l'aider. Mais cela fait deux jours que mon père a disparu, fit Jean sombrement alors que l'affaire prenait une tournure intéressante pour Dean. J'étais juste de passage mais je ne l'avais pas prévenu. Il a à peine eu le temps de m'annoncer qu'il allait faire une seconde descente dans leur nid qu'il était déjà parti. Il voulait en finir une fois pour toutes mais n'est pas revenu, alors j'ai contacté la police, je voulais savoir s'il avait été arrêté pour port d'armes ou une autre stupidité de ce genre, ou même s'ils avaient retrouvé un corps dans la soirée mais ils m'ont dit d'attendre les vingt-quatre heures obligatoires pour signaler la disparition. Ceci fait, ils n'ont toujours rien trouvé.

\- Jean, est-ce que vous savez où se trouve le nid dont il parlait ? s'activa le chasseur dès qu'elle fit mention de la disparition de Ray.

\- Non, et ce n'est pas le plus grave. ( Elle baissa la voix avant de continuer et reçu toute l'attention de Dean, déjà intrigué ) Hier soir, Robbie n'a pas arrêté de s'agiter et d'aboyer. Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose. Je me suis enfermé mais il ne s'arrêtait pas de faire du bruit, jusqu'à que... Plus rien... Même si c'était un piège, Robbie aurait sentit leur odeur, il ne se serait pas arrêté, alors j'ai ouvert la porte et...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle se leva silencieusement et se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant Dean seul et confus, et revint avec une glacière dont s'échappait une fine buée fraîche.

\- Voyez par vous-même. Ils me l'ont livré comme ça et sont immédiatement repartis.

Elle tendit la glacière à Dean qui la posa sur la table basse avec un regard hésitant et l'ouvrit. Et ce qu'il vit lui serra la gorge, même dans son job, il croisait rarement un tel travail de cartel. Cinq doigts d'une main, disposés en ligne droite, un anneau en argent brut sur le majeure, le même que portait Ray sur la photo que Jean lui tendait pour faire la comparaison. Et un petit papier plié sur lequel était inscrit un message des plus subtil mais suffisant à l'attention de Jean : "La prochaine fois sera la tienne".

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous resté ici ? Vous auriez dû partir dès que vous l'avez reçu, s'exclama Dean.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser mon père là-bas ! Le temps qu'il me reste pour qu'ils viennent, j'aurai trouvé la solution.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas… Ils ne viendront pas dans une semaine ou deux. Ils pourraient venir dès ce soir. Et vous risquez d'y passer, réagit Dean au quart de tour.

\- Rien ne dit que ce sera ce soir. Et je suis en sécurité ici. J'ai l'eau bénite, j'ai Robbie pour m'avertir et j'ai une cachette. Ils ne viendront pas me déloger. Mais moi si.

Dean se mît debout, révolté, accompagnant ses mots de grands gestes tant il était exaspéré.

\- Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, il n'y a aucune chance pour que vous réussissiez à éliminer un nid de vampires à vous toute seule, vous ne savez ni où ils sont, ni combien ils sont. Et si vous pensez que vous aurez le temps de réfléchir à la question en vous enfermant dans votre ferme, vous vous trompez.

\- Et quoi ? se leva-t-elle à son tour. Qui êtes-vous pour savoir de quoi je suis capable ? Ni Garth ni vous ne savez ce que nous avons subi ces dernières années, et vous débarquez avec vos conseils de chasseur expérimenté pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou non ? J'ai un plan, je vais le suivre. Maintenant dehors.

Et elle s'avança vers lui avec un autre fusil accroché au mur dans le but de le faire reculer jusqu'à la porte, mais Dean leva les mains pour se défendre et la faire l'écouter, ayant bien compris le message.

\- Ok. J'ai saisi, mais écoutez-moi avant de faire une bêtise : vous ne survivrez pas ce soir si vous restez seule. Et il faudra qu'on en attrape un pour nous révéler leur adresse. De plus vous ne connaissez pas la proportion de sangsues dans un tel nid. Et je suis un excellent bûcheron quand il faut découper des têtes de suceurs sanguins. Ce qui implique que vous aurez besoin d'un deuxième cerveau et de deux bras supplémentaires pour manier la hache pendant que vous chercherez votre père.

Elle le toisa de sa paire d'yeux bleus et Dean, tout sourire, pût constater sur son visage qu'elle semblait envisager l'offre. Avec sa grandeur qui opposait la taille de la jolie blonde et sa propre expression charmeuse, Dean se sentait tout à fait en confiance pour la suite des événements. Il lui accorda un clin d'œil fier, et elle se résigna, grognant une insulte.

\- Vous pourriez baisser votre arme maintenant ? il demanda.

\- Vous dormez dans le canapé.", conclut-elle en s'éloignant, rabaissant le sourire macho de Dean.

* * *

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à rentrer les dernières bêtes dans l'étable et à piéger tout le tour du centre de la ferme ainsi que celui de la maison d'eau bénite. Pendant que Dean alla garer sa voiture dans la grange afin que les assaillants croient que Jean serait seule le soir, cette dernière commença à préparer le salon pour la longue nuit qu'ils devraient sûrement passer éveiller. S'ils arrivaient à attraper l'un des leurs pour obtenir des informations, si tant est qu'il y avait réellement affront le soir même, Jean et lui iraient les chasser dès le lever du jour. Sinon, ils chercheraient jusqu'à qu'ils aient trouvé leurs traces, ainsi que celle de Ray Fitzgerald.

Il prit ses armes les plus tranchantes et son revolver ainsi qu'une tenue propre et l'iPod de Sam pour passer le temps si la nuit serait calme, et profita de l'attente avant la tombée du jour pour se balader dans le jardin qui entourait la maison. L'endroit était calme. Partout où il allait et quoi qu'il faisait, c'était toujours calme. Personne pour parler. Personne à taquiner. Personne pour se chamailler. Plus personne aujourd'hui.

Le silence, au-dessus des canards qui cancanaient, s'agitant dans l'étable, et qui sentaient sûrement l'angoisse aux environs. Il regardait l'horizon avec une douceur détendu, loin de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à ces dernières semaines et à ce qu'il craignait qu'elles réveillent. Il pensait à ce foutu bonnet qui avait été témoin de la traduction des tablettes et que Kevin avait volontairement laissé derrière lui, avec feuilles et stylos auxquelles il ne tenait pas. Il pensait aussi à cette femme au bar, avec son allure de barmaid et son caractère bien trempé qui avait ravivé pour quelques instants le visage d'Ellen sous ses paupières. Il pensait également à toutes ces affiches pour le dernier Star Wars et la tête dépité de Charlie si elle avait su qu'elle raterait toute la série de films qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

Dean était lassé. Lassé des deuils. Il y en avait tellement à son compte, il connaissait le processus par cœur. Sa conscience lui disait qu'il devait y penser, la mort de Sam était celle qu'il redoutait le plus depuis toujours. Mais il savait que s'il y réfléchissait, cela ouvrirait des sentiments qu'il ne supportait plus de ressentir. Il se sentait de laisser sa vie défiler sous ses yeux, de laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes. Il n'allait plus se battre si ce n'était pour chasser, c'était ce pourquoi il était ici. C'était ce qu'il savait faire, ce dont il était capable pour aider les autres, la seule chose qui ne nécessitait que sa force et la partie stable de son cerveau pour résoudre les affaires étranges et avoir les bons réflexes contre le danger.

Il pouvait jeter le reste, abandonner ses bagages de sentiments inutiles et aider Jean à sauver son père. Parce que pour ça, il n'était pas encore trop tard.

Il enleva le bonnet, laissant la brise du soir baigner sa nuque ainsi que l'ensemble de son crâne et observa d'un œil absent le soleil se coucher en mille rayons orange à travers la sécheresse des buissons de la ferme. Il pouvait juste fermer les yeux et imaginer que le temps s'était arrêté, et qu'il ne l'obligerait pas à continuer ainsi. Et si Chronos existait, et bien sûr, il était suffisamment expérimenté dans son métier pour être certain que ce foutu païen soit bien réel, et bien il était sur la bonne voie pour le tuer. Et qu'on arrête de faire durer les choses pour lui uniquement, comme un mannequin en vitrine est obligé de subir les changements d'observateurs à chaque instant.

"- Il est bientôt sept heures. Il va faire nuit." vint annoncer Jean d'une voie douce et lointaine au seuil de la cuisine, interrompant Dean dans sa contemplation.

Il replaça son bonnet sur ses deux oreilles et rentra avec un silence religieux dans la maison, passant devant la blonde qui le sonda sans un mot, une grande tasse de café à la main.

Elle clôt toutes les ouvertures de la maison jusqu'à que celle-ci soit hermétique ou presque et ferma les rideaux alors que Dean disposait ses armes sur la table basse avec une concentration infinie. Il ne sut jamais si cela était dû au stresse ou pas, mais Jean l'observait dans son dos de manière persistante, semblant avoir mille et une choses sur le bout de la langue.

"- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ? l'interrogea Dean, consterné mais devinant le regard inquisiteur de la femme dans son dos.

Il se retourna, lasse. Et Jean, debout contre une poutre dans son dos, son café fumant toujours entre ses mains, semblait plus mal à l'aise qu'angoissée par la nuit qui s'annonçait. Dean la vit ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer, et décida de clore l'attente.

\- Allez-y. Y'a sûrement plein de questions que vous avez envie de me poser. Allez-y, se répéta-t-il, cette fois-ci en se tournant complètement vers elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Un moment de silence pesant, avant qu'elle ne lance un petit rire timide.

\- Je me demandais simplement pourquoi porter quelque chose d'aussi hideux sur la tête quand on est très bien sans, sourit-elle, détournant volontairement la question, et Dean joua son jeu avec le même sourire modeste.

\- Vous connaissez beaucoup d'hommes chauves qui ont un grand succès auprès de la gente féminine ?

\- Beaucoup ? Non, rit-elle avec gentillesse. Mais qui sait ? Il y en a peut-être à qui cela plait ?

\- Pas un crâne dégarni dans ma famille depuis deux générations, le prévint le chasseur. Et je compte bien perpétuer cette nouvelle tradition, dit-il en pensant à son grand-père maternel.

Inexplicablement, l'expression compassionnelle de la femme s'évanouit et revint à un air plus nerveux. La peur semblait l'avoir rattrapée sans raison, sinon qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son père, remarqua Dean lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers les photos de famille. Dean tenta d'aborder le sujet avec le ton le plus rassurant qu'il pouvait essayer d'avoir.

\- Hey, vous faites pas de bile pour votre père. Les vampires sont calculateurs la plus part du temps, mais pas stupides. Votre père restera en vie autant de temps qu'ils auront besoin de sang, et ils ont déjà des disparitions à leur compte. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien pour l'instant. Ils voulaient juste vous faire peur, d'accord ? Vous faire quitter la ville pour n'avoir personne à leur recherche. Mais je peux vous promettre que je ne laisserai pas ces enflures vous avoir vous. Et quand le soleil sera levé demain, ces sales bestioles ne vont pas voir le coup arriver dans leurs gueules de suceurs de veines, compris ?

Elle rit au milieu d'un sanglot nerveux et leva des yeux mouillés vers lui, les essuyant du revers de ses index.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi charmant lorsque vous parlez de votre boulot ? elle ironisa.

Et Dean lui sourit encore, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de faire cela. Cette femme était fabuleuse, il y avait quelque chose qui le charmait naturellement chez elle. Un truc de chasseuse, se dit-il, bien qu'elle ne fût à proprement dit une vraie chasseuse, mais elle était sûrement sur le point de le devenir, et elle avait un tempérament plein de détermination. Et si Dean l'avait rencontré depuis seulement quelques heures, il pouvait déjà affirmer qu'elle allait se battre jusqu'au bout avec tout le courage qu'elle pourrait donner pour sauver son père.

\- Je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger."

Elle se leva en abrégeant la conversation, troublée par le long regard qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Dean l'observa partir, et commença à nettoyer ses armes disposés sur la table devant lui, dans le même état que son hôte.

Il réfléchit longuement, à des choses qui se mélangeaient un peu, aux femmes, à celles qui avaient partagé sa vie, à ses désirs sexuels et à ses aventures. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le trouble persistait à ce moment-là exactement. Et il ne vit pas la jolie blonde revenir, un plat plein de sandwichs et deux bières en mains. Elle s'assit sur le long canapé en vieux cuir qu'il occupait déjà, tournée vers lui et les jambes repliées pour pouvoir être face au chasseur. Jean lui servit un sandwich et il l'a remercia pendant qu'elle débouchait les bières avec le rebord de la table basse. Ne supportant plus l'attente, elle brisa la glace.

"- À quelle heure pensez-vous que je dois vraiment m'inquiéter pour ma vie ? reprit-elle.

Dean l'envisagea un peu plus sérieusement en prenant une gorgée de bière glacée, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devrait lui répondre.

\- Eh bien, ils attendront sûrement que vous ayez sommeil, votre attention sera diminuée et ils essayeront de vous effrayer. Ils patienteront jusqu'à que la nuit soit plus silencieuse, alors on peut considérer qu'on doit se tenir arme en main autour de 21h00. Nous les attendrons, ça nous donne l'avantage sur eux.

Elle hocha de la tête en achevant sa bouchée.

\- Vous avez l'air serein. J'imagine que la situation est presque banale pour vous.

Son visage était doux, anxieux, mais beau. Elle était assez près pour que Dean devine qu'elle était entre deux âges, assez pour avoir quelques années pour la différencier d'une jeune diplômée, mais assurément mûre pour avoir un début de trentaine. Elle avait des yeux bleus nerveux mais plein d'assurance à la fois, et Dean y devinait toute une détermination cachée. Cette chose à la fois innocente et mêlée d'un potentiel de chasseur certain, et Dean se prit à avoir pitié de cette personne qui plongeait à peine dans ce monde si nouveau et terrible qui s'ouvrait à elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois de toute sa longue carrière dans le domaine, il voyait ce genre d'individu tous les jours dans son métier. Même Jody en était autrefois. Mais pour connaître son amie, il savait combien elle avait changé, elle avait dû abandonner l'ignorance de sa vie passée pour s'adapter à ce monde. C'était toujours troublant, se dit-il, de rencontrer une personne qui vivait entre les deux mondes. Quelqu'un qui ait encore un peu de normalité mais qui soit à ce point prêt à tout pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait…

\- Eh bien, si vous entendez par là que mon habitude m'évite d'angoisser, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire ça. Il y a pire que les vampires, mais ça ne signifie pas que ce sont les plus simples à vaincre. Il y a des créatures bien plus difficiles à tuer. Et on peut mourir à chaque moment.

Elle leva un sourcil surprit.

\- Il y en a d'autres que les vampires et les loups-garous ?!

\- Il y en a plus que ce que vous pouvez croire. Il nous ait arrivé de tomber sur des bestioles qui nous étaient encore inconnues.

Jean leva des yeux perplexes vers lui, en reposant son morceau restant de pain sur ses genoux.

\- Vous ne travaillez pas seul ?

Le sourire que Dean s'était forgé retomba aussi sec. Il y avait toujours un moment où la réalité dépassait les volontés, et des explications à donner.

\- Oh je suis désolée, s'excusa la blonde. J'ignorais que je ferai remonter de mauvais souvenirs, se consterna-t-elle.

\- C'était mon frère, dit simplement Dean en triturant sa bière. Il est mort. Pendant une chasse, ressentit-il le besoin d'ajouter pour éviter les questions curieuses de Jean.

Et maintenant elle le regardait comme un alien blessé, coupable et étonnée à la fois. Et bordel que Dean n'avait pas envie de suivre le chemin vers lequel menait cette discussion…

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Ouais, ouais, il souffla. On chasse depuis plus longtemps qu'on ne peut le croire alors… il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour."

Sérieusement, Dean n'avait pas lui-même l'envie d'y réfléchir, pour répondre à ses questions à elle. Et elle le dévisageait comme s'il n'avait pas réagi comme elle l'espérait.

Puis la suite, il n'y comprit pas grand-chose. Jean se mit à parler de la tumeur qui avait tué sa mère quand elle était adolescente et de la manière dont sa mort l'avait poussé à devenir infirmière. Qu'elle travaillait dans un hôpital en ville et qu'elle venait fréquemment visiter son père à la ferme pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Elle rajouta qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de la perte de sa femme mais qu'il ne faisait rien pour arranger cela. Qu'il s'occupait juste de sa ferme comme il le pouvait et qu'il disait se sentir très bien comme ça. Elle espérait que ce qui arrivait n'était qu'une épreuve de plus à surmonter pour qu'il réalise enfin ce qu'il possédait et soit vraiment heureux.

Dean trouva cela ironique. Des épreuves il en avait vécu, et elles ne l'avaient conduit qu'à pire encore.

Il l'avait laissé lui raconter son histoire sans l'interrompre, et, de fils en aiguilles, Jean s'était sentit assez confiante pour s'endormir sur ses genoux, ses bottes de cow-boy encore aux pieds. Dean sourit en se penchant au-dessus de son joli visage écrasé sur le tissu rêche de son jean. Il abdiqua à lui donner quelques instants pour se reposer avant que les vampires ne pointent le bout de leurs crocs dans la ferme. Pour l'instant, confiné dans la maison, ils étaient en sécurité. Mais il aurait préféré voir Jean à l'abri au motel qu'ici à faire l'appât. Bien sûr elle avait catégoriquement refusé en prétextant qu'elle n'était pas en sucre et que de toute façon, Dean aurait besoin d'aide pour le couvrir. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'obtempérer.

Dans le silence des lieux, Dean regardait sans vraiment y prêter attention le plafond truffé de toiles d'araignées, sa main caressant les mèches blondes lâchées sur ses cuisses, tombant peu à peu dans un sommeil abyssale. Il se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts et après un mouvement détendu de la tête de Jean pour se replacer confortablement sur sa jambe, il se laissa bercer par la respiration tranquille de la jeune femme et s'endormit, sa dague serrée dans sa main qui pendait sur l'accoudoir.

Il rêva d'une immense forêt montagneuse. Plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit et avec la brume qui l'entourait de partout, il ne pouvait ni voir le ciel, ni ce qui se trouvait un mètre devant lui. Les sapins qui l'encerclaient étaient gigantesques et terrifiant. Il tentait de marcher, de découvrir où le sentier pouvait le mener, mais partout où il posait un pied, ses pas lui donnaient l'aspect de s'enfoncer dans le sol. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait d'avancer, sa curiosité quant à l'endroit était piquée au vif. Il était perdu et seul dans cette ténébreuse forêt et les arbres étaient tous identiques à ses yeux, tellement serrés les uns contre les autres qu'ils ne laissaient aucune issue autre que celle de suivre le sentier qui se creusait toujours sous son poids. Plus il avançait, plus l'obscurité s'épaississait devant lui. Dean se sentait nu sans ses armes, il ne savait pas comment il en était conscient, mais ça lui paraissait comme une évidence qu'il ne les portait pas sur lui. Des cris d'animaux résonnèrent et firent écho sur chaque arbre sur lequel il posait ses yeux. Il était cerné. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, il ne pouvait pas se défendre… Les loups hurlaient tout autour de lui et les chiens aboyaient trop fort pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à une issue. Il n'y avait pas d'issue…

Il émergea. Jeta un œil autour de lui, leva les yeux, hagard, vers le visage de Jean, attentive et vive, qui s'était redressé et était à moitié debout au-dessus de lui. Ils se jetèrent, réceptifs, le sol en entendant les aboiements de Robbie au dehors.

Dague dans une main et revolver dans l'autre pour Dean, hachette tenue serrée pour Jean, ils avancèrent froidement jusqu'à la porte, le souffle irrégulier sous la tension. Dean lui fit signe de se reculer loin du hall. Il leva le petit rideau qui cachait le hublot de la porte et guetta le jardin où il pleuvait faiblement. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Dean prit soin de signaler à Jean de se positionner dans son dos. Ils ne pouvaient pas se retrancher dans la maison, ils seraient en position de faiblesse. Il fallait qu'il vérifie.

Dean glissa son revolver sur l'ouverture par précaution, observant en même temps par le hublot le jardin plongé dans les ténèbres. Il discernait un mouvement près du portail à moitié visible, les rayons de la lune projetant de la lumière sur une forme à terre qui bougeait très peu. Les aboiements de Robbie s'atténuèrent en couinements qui disparurent quand le chasseur vit la silhouette d'un homme se séparer de celle de l'animal. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol en même temps que l'individu s'avançait dans l'allée, progressant vers l'entrée de la maison.

Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Jean qui plongea ses yeux entre adrénaline et confiance absolue dans ceux du chasseur. L'homme grimpait sur le porche, ses pas grondant dans le vieil escalier craquant sous son poids. Dean n'osa plus soulever le rideau du hublot, l'autre se tenait juste en face et risquait de le voir.

L'inconnu sembla hésiter un instant, il prenait son temps. Puis, il osa enfin frapper à la porte. Un seul coup. Il n'avait eu le temps que de toquer une seule fois contre le bois qui les séparait et alors Dean l'ouvrit brusquement sur l'homme, son revolver pointé sur l'ombre qui demeurait toujours au visage de l'intrus. Il faillit de justesse tirer quand ses yeux s'adaptèrent à temps à la pénombre et qu'il vit enfin ce qui se présentait devant lui. Son doigt glissa sur la gâchette et ses mots se bousculèrent dans sa bouche. Tout ce qu'il put cracher se résuma à un seul nom :

"Castiel ?!"

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

 **Bah quoi ? Alors allez-y, engueulez-moi pour vous avoir fait lire ce chapitre et mis un cliffhanger tout classique à la fin. Maaaaaaaaaaais... je trouvais nul de réécrire un bloc d'explications après un chapitre bien garni.**

 **D'habitude je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout les OC, je trouve que c'est une perte de temps. Mais sans vouloir spoiler ma fic, je vais tout de même vous rassurer sur quelque chose. Dans la série, les frères ( et Castiel, faut arrêter de l'oublier ) se sont plusieurs fois reconstruit sur de nouveaux éléments, une nouvelle famille. Et elle meurt à chaque fois, que ce soit leur famille biologique, celle qui a connu des membres de leur famille biologique et enfin ceux comme Charlie et Kevin qui n'ont pas fait exprès d'atterrir là et qu'ils prennent sous leurs ailes. Mais ils n'ont plus personne, Dean, n'a plus personne. Et dans le premier chapitre il est dit que les chasseurs actifs sont tous morts ou disparus. Voilà, faîtes évoluer l'idée et dîtes-vous que, sans m'emmêler dans des affaires trop lourdes à gérer pour Dean et Cas, ils vont peut-être côtoyer de nouvelles et d'anciennes personnes. Si je vous le confie, c'est parce que vous lisez une fic en cours et que vous ne savez pas du tout à quoi vous attendre. - ( J'aime beaucoup Jean aussi, je pense que Dean y trouvera une personne encore plus coriace que ce à quoi il s'attend ).**

Par contre, il doit y avoir vraiment pleins de bugs du genre répétitions bizarres. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi mais mon document Word a mélangé anciennes fautes et fautes corrigées, j'ai effacé un bon nombre d'entre elles mais s'il en reste, **prévenez-moi**. Parce qu'ayant finit le chapitre depuis longtemps j'ai envie d'arrêter de le relire et de le poster au moins pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite review ( et les ayant vu dès le lendemain de la publication du premier chapitre, je peux vous dire que j'étais très enthousiaste à l'idée d'écrire une suite. Je ne pensais pas que mon chapitre serait lu dans la même nuit qu'il serait arrivé ici. Merci à vous ).

Je vais être honnête en avouant que c'est la première fois que je finis un deuxième chapitre. Mais j'ai changé de technique d'écriture et décidé de mélanger prévoyance à improvisation totale. C'est un système vraiment plaisant qui me permet pour la première fois d'imaginer la suite tout en restant positive et en tirer le meilleur même si ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu initialement. De ne pas m'énerver et abandonner parce que ce que j'écris est vraiment nul par rapport à ce que je voulais. C'est un truc qu'on nous apprend en théâtre, de savoir improviser mais de connaître à peu près ce qu'on veut faire, tout en se laissant la liberté de changer, de se lancer dans autre chose, la liberté d'être libre. ( OUAH C'EST BEAU C'QUE TU DIS OUAH )

Bon, je vais me coucher et vous prévenir que je relirais même pas cette note pour voir si y'a des cochonneries dedans, parce que j'ai la tête dans le 'Luc et les yeux qui tournent plus dans leurs orbites.

 **Un dernier petit détail important : Je sais qu'on a pas trop vu notre Cas dans ces deux premiers chapitres. Mais pour les deux prochains je pense à me concentrer sur lui. J'ai prévu de grandes choses ! Mais je vais prendre mon temps pour écrire un peu moins brouillon. Parce que, mince, Castiel est mon personnage préféré et il y a tellement de choses à dire sur lui...**

 **~Asta La Mocheté. Un grand merci aux personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de corriger les deux premiers chapitres : The Crownless Queen et MoOoshine !**


End file.
